


Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan is not having a good dayConnor murphy signed his cast then yelled at himNow his parents think they're friendsWhat could go wrong?
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: anon





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Evan is sad and Connor is mad.

Evan takes a deep breath, and climbs up another branch. The wind whipping at his face and hair, hot tears burning on his cheeks. It's okay, everything will be over soon. He reaches up for another branch, he's already more than halfway up the tree, he won't look down, if he does he might change his mind. It's cold, and he's swaying with each branch he grabs, climbing ever higher as he wonders if anyone will miss him. 

He's getting close to the top of the tree now, and it's starting to sway with the wind. He's at the top now, Evan takes another deep breath and sits on one of the thicker branches. He wonders if anyone would notice he's gone. His mom is never home, she would hardly even notice he was gone until a few days had passed. His eyes were drying out, it burns. Jared probably would completely ignore the fact that he was gone until school started. 

He looks down, bad idea, his breath hitches. He stood up again on a higher branch, there is a snap sound, the branch he was hanging onto is breaking. It's too late to have second thoughts, he thinks. He's too far in to back out. He takes a breath and closes his eyes. And he lets go.

___________

Evan wakes to the sound of beeping. He opens his eyes and shuts off the alarm. Sitting up, he remembers, it's the first day of school. He groans and opens his laptop, brushing his hair back with his hand. His mom walks into his room to make sure he's up. She smiles at him and walks over to his nightstand. 

"You okay on refills?" He nods "I'm fine." Heidi looks at his laptop "have you been writing those letters Dr. Sherman told you to?" He closes his laptop "yeah, I was just writing one." Heidi nods, satisfied "You should ask someone to sign your cast today!" She tosses him a sharpie "I have to head to work, have a good first day!" Evan sighs "Thanks mom." She leaves his room, shutting the door behind her.

___________

Evan is sitting on a chair waiting for his letter to print. He hates writing them, but he has to bring something to therapy. Otherwise his mom will make him write one right there. Someone walks into the computer lab behind him, he turns around. 

The stranger looks at his cast "What happened?" Evan hesitates "I, uh, fell out of a tree." The stranger laughs "pretty fucking pathetic way to break your arm." Evan forces a laugh "Yeah, I guess." Evan wonders if he's being made fun of. The stranger motions towards his cast. "Do you have a sharpie?" "A sharpie?" He nods "yeah, so i can sign your cast.

Evan fumbles through his bag for the sharpie his mom gave him this morning. He finds it and hands it to the boy. He uncaps the sharpie and writes 'CONNOR' on his arm in big letters. Connor nods, satisfied "Now we can both pretend we have friends." Evan nods, not knowing what else to say. Connor walks over to the printer, grabs something out of it, and storms back over.

"You meant for me to find this didn't you!" He yells, squishing the paper in his fist. Evan struggles to find words "I-I it's not-" Connor cuts him off with more yelling. Evan closes his eyes and tries to tune him out. Connor stomps out of the computer lab, banging his shoulder into Evan's as he leaves.

___________

Evan is sitting in English class, his last one of the day. When the teacher quietly walks up to him and hands him a note, it says for him to head to the office asap. He gets to the office and walks to the reception desk. There is a woman sitting with a phone to her ear and writing something down on a pad of paper. She looks mildly disinterested. He stands at the desk until she puts the phone back in the receiver. She straightens up and looks over to him "Do you need something honey?" Evan stutters "I-I got a,um, a note to come down here?" She nodded "The principal will be here in a moment, there's someone waiting for you in his office." Evan nodded and hurried over to his office, where two people were sitting. They looked to be husband and wife. The woman was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, the man looked very stern and was reading something off of a paper. He knocks on the door frame to get their attention. The woman’s head snaps up, she stands up and hugs Evan. Evan is shocked by this “Uh, hi?” the woman dabs at her eyes again “We’re Connor’s parents, he tried to kill himself last night.” She took a deep breath “He had this in his pocket last night,” she pressed a piece of paper into his hand, the letter he printed last night. He opens it and starts to read it again. Connor's mom sniffles and smiles at him "we never knew Connor had friends, its nice to know that he has someone." Evan forces a smile "yeah." 

He's in deep shit


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and connor bond over crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: they talk about self-harm summary will be in the notes at the end of the chapter.

Connor is asleep at his desk when the bell rings for school to be out. He stands up, grabbing his bag on the way out. He’s surprised he managed to stay through the whole day, with every one of his teachers talking to him about mental health and all that shit. He starts to walk through the hallway, he doesn’t have a locker, well, he does, he just doesn’t know which one it is. He’s heading to Evan’s locker, he doesn’t want to, but his mom wants to invite Evan to dinner. He approaches Evan at his locker, Evan shrinks back a bit. Is he really that scary? He leans against the wall “Hey, my mom wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight.” Evan looked shocked “Uh, sure, I’ll go, if that’s okay?” Connor raised his eyebrow “You were invited, why wouldn’t it be okay?” Evan was picking at his fingernails, a nervous thing? “Right, sorry” Connor shook his head “You don’t have to apologise, you didn’t do anything. Anyway, do you want me to drive you after school?” Evan looks up, and stops picking at his fingernails “Uh, sure? I don’t have a car, if it isn’t any trouble for you” Connor shakes his head “It’s fine, we can go now if you want.” Evan nods. Connor leads him to his car and opens the passenger side door for him, Evan awkwardly gets in the seat and buckles in. ____________________________________

Dinner at the Murphy’s was pretty uneventful, until they started yelling. Cynthia set down her fork and looked at Connor “I’m so glad you have a friend, but how come you never told us about him?” Connor slammed his fork down on the table “Maybe I would have if you took more of an interest in my life rather than acting as if zoe’s your only child!” His father stood up “Connor Murphy! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior in my household.” Connor stands up “I hate this family!” he turns around and storms out of the dining room and up the stairs, Evan sets down his fork gently “Where is the bathroom?” Cynthia looks distraught “Up the stairs and to the left.” Evan excuses himself and goes upstairs, but instead of walking into the bathroom, he walks to Connor’s room, there isn’t a door. He knocks on the door frame “Can I come in?” Connor is sitting on his bed “Yeah” he grumbles. Evan sits down next to Connor "I'm sorry." Connor looks at him, perplexed "what are you sorry for?" Evan hesitates "That your family doesn't really care, that I pretended to be your friend, that I'm here, a lot of things. It's just, right now, I'm sorry you and your dad were arguing." Connor smiles "it's fine, that's a normal thing around here." Evan starts picking at his fingernails, definitely a nervous thing "If you ever want to get out of your house for a bit, you can just tell your parents that you're with me, if you want." Connor nods "sounds good, how about we go now? I can guarantee you that if we go back it will be exactly the same as before." Evan nods "we can get pizza if you want, my mom always leaves some money to get food." Connor smiles and stands up "we can do that, anything is better than my mom's vegetarian lasagna." Evan laughs, he can't recall the last time he laughed genuinely "okay, my house is at the other side of the block, do you want to walk?" "yeah, that sounds good."  
____________________________________

Evan only now noticed that he has the same english class as Connor, it makes sense that he never noticed, because he only ever saw Connor once at school until now. But today they got assigned a group project, and his group is made up of him, Connor, and Alana Beck. He cannot stress how much he dislikes group projects. Group projects mean he has to work with other people and either do the least amount of work so that he doesn't mess things up, or do the most because everyone else has no idea what they are doing. Connor and Alana agreed to meet in the library during lunch, and Evan feels like he would be disappointing them if he just went to lunch so he's going along. When he gets to the library, Alana is already there. Evan sits down across from her, not knowing what to say. Connor walks into the library and sits next to Evan, setting his bag down next to him "Hey, so what do you want me to do?" Alana shakes her head "nothing right now, i was just gonna ask if we could go to your house to work on our project after school. If that's okay with you?" Connor nods "that would be fine if you're okay with Zoe bothering us every two minutes." Evan nods "that's fine, I can walk to your house." Connor shakes his head "not with it raining like this, you would drown before you could knock on the door. I'm gonna drive you." Evan sighs and nods "Okay"  
____________________________________

It's late at night when Alana goes home, leaving Connor and Evan alone. It's uncomfortably hot, and Evan wishes he hadn't worn pants today. He notices that Connor is still wearing his sweatshirt "Connor? How come you wear your sweatshirt all the time?" Connor turns around to face Evan "Im skinny, i don't have as much insulation." Evan raises his eyebrows, Connor sighs and rolls up his sleeves "I used to cut myself." Evan looks at Connors arms, there are scars up and down his arms, some look newer than others "used to?" Connor flops on his back "I still do it, but y'know, I don't have a door as you can see." Evan looks over to his doorway, not noticing that there wasn't a door before "how come?" Connor sits back up "They found out I was gay, I used to have a friend, and I told him I was gay, big mistake." Evan cocks his head to the side "why?" Connor stands up and grabs his phone, and turns his phone screen towards Evan, it was a picture of a boy, no older than ten "His family is super catholic, and the first people he told were my parents. So, that's my dark secret, what's yours?" Evan starts to fiddle with the edge of his cast "I cut myself too, on my legs, and, uh, I'm bisexual." Connor nods "Does your mom know? That you're bi, I mean." Evan nods "Yeah, so far only you and my mom know, she took it pretty well." Connor stands up and puts his hands together “No more sad shit, lets get some snacks” Evan stands up and follows Connor upstairs “I thought your mom was doing a vegan thing?” Connor continues upstairs “I snagged some of the snacks before she got rid of them. There in this cabinet over here.” he moves a few boxes out of the way and unveils a few bags of potato chips and a box of cheez its. Evan smiles "You're a criminal" Connor snorts “I’m more like robin hood, you know, take snacks from the rich and give to the poor?” Evan grabs one of the bags “I’m pretty sure that’s not how the story goes. As they walk back downstairs to Connor’s room, Evan looks over at Connor, watching his dark hair sway back and forth as he walks down the stairs. Maybe this didn’t turn out so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan goes to dinner with Connors family because cynthia thinks they're friends. A lot of yelling ensues. Evan goes to Connor place for a group project and they take snacks from the secret cupboard.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I would love it if you left feedback!


	3. Hiatus

Im going on a (hopefully short) hiatus. I apologise to all of you who are reading my fic bit i have to really crack down on school since im going to high school next year. Thank you for your patience! Im working on more chapters as we speak!

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely zero experience with anxiety or depression so any feedback at all for future chapter would be an amazing help!


End file.
